Clones of Origin
by Kishoto
Summary: A random pokemon with a connection to Mewtwo, the son of Giovanni and more clones of the origin. What can result from this?


I don't own pokemon or any other corporate relations to Nintendo, so back off you bastard lawyers! Anyway here's an ultimately random story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clones of Origin

The sun shone brightly down into the clearing onto the small pokemon that lay in an alcove of a tree. Said pokemon woke up and yawned widely. It blearily opened its eyes and scratched its head. It jumped out of the tree and down on to the ground, showing it was a biped pokemon. The pokemon looked around and saw some oran berries up in a nearby tree and it gave a shout in joy.

'Mmmm….oran-y.' thought the pokemon as it climbed up the tree and started eating. Once it was done it belched and patted its striped stomach with a happy sigh. Then it got up and heard a voice.

"Totodile, go!" A white light formed in front of the pokemon revealing a blue reptile like water creature. It jumped up and down excitedly and its trainer, a pale skinned, green eyed, black haired boy, grinned. "Totodile, use water gun!" The totodile jumped again and blasted a jet of water at the pokemon. The pokemon dodged and ran at the totodile and slashed with its claws, leaving a mark on the totodile's face. The water type stopped dancing and touched the mark on its face. It glared and started growling and its trainer's grin grew even wider.

"That's it, Totodile. Go, use Rage!" The totodile jumped at the pokemon and started attacking it fiercely with bites, scratches and headbutts. As the pokemon tried to dodge the attacks got faster and stronger. Then a powerful scratch attack hit the wild pokemon on the face and hit it back a few feet. "Good work Totodile." Said the trainer. He took out a small red and white sphere that expanded to fit snugly in the palm of his hand. "Now, pokeball go!" The youth threw the sphere at the bipedal pokemon and at the last second it recovered but it was too late. The sphere opened and the wild pokemon was made into white light and pulled into the sphere. The sphere landed and a red light in the center was flashing.

"Yes! I caught my first wild pokemon!" said the trainer happily but then his face fell when the pokeball started shaking and it popped open, revealing that the wild pokemon was too strong to be contained right now. It glared at the human and sucked in a breath. Then it let it out, shooting a yellow, electric beam at the human. The totodile leapt in the way though and shot a water gun at the beam. The powerful water gun helped sap the beam's energy but it still hit the water type, albeit at 30 power. The electric move dazed the small dinosaur like pokemon. The wild pokemon grinned and hit its fists together.

"Totodile, return!" said the trainer, holding out another ball. A red beam came out of it and latched onto the totodile, drawing it into the ball. The pokemon glared at the human who was looking quite frightened. Then it started rotating its arms faster and faster and the plug like appendage on its head started sparking with electricity. Then it shot out at the trainer, who had braced himself and closed his eyes. Nothing came. When he opened them he found the spot in front of him charred from electricity, the yellow-and-black striped bipedal pokemon walking away.

"Be glad I spared your life…human." Said the pokemon. The trainer was shocked beyond words that the pokemon had spared him (according to his father wild pokemon were nothing but cruel, stupid and brutish beasts ) and he was even more shocked that he had understood the small electric type. It grinned and said "I can speak English. Picked it up from an old friend of mine." The pokemon looked up wistfully at the sky. "I wonder how the old clone is doing…" it muttered as it vanished into the tree line. The trainer had heard what the elekid had said and drew another pokeball from his bag, but this one was different. The top half of it was purple with red markings and a red R on the front.

"You gave me this pokemon dad…to become the best…you insisted that pokemon were nothing but dumb animals with this one being no exception but…if they were just dumb animals, that elekid would've fried me…so I'm doing what I should. Go…Mewtwo." Said the trainer. The ball opened and a large bipedal cat like pokemon emerged. It was mostly white with a purple underbelly and a thick purple tail. Its fingers were orbs and he had armor covering him. This armor was black and purple and exuded evil. The pokemon's eyes were blank and lifeless as it kneeled before the trainer.

'_I am yours to command…son of Giovanni.'_ Said the pokemon. The trainer reached forward and took off the helmet covering the pokemon's head. Then he suddenly turned and threw it as hard as he could against a tree. The impact itself did nothing but the force of the throw had detached the helmet from its wires embedded in the rest of the armor suit. Mewtwo's blank eyes snapped open in a purple blaze and the trainer was thrown back by psychic force and pinned against a tree. Mewtwo glared at him and held up his palm. Slowly, a dark ball of energy started to form in Mewtwo's hand. The trainer stared in horror but then Mewtwo stopped forming it. He threw it into the sky and frowned at the trainer. '_I have inspected your mind, whelp…and it appears you are different than your father, proven by you releasing me from that forceful control…I thank you…human.' _said the telepathic pokemon. He slowly put the young human onto the floor. The trainer took our the master ball he had and pushed the two ridges that acted as buttons.

"Release." He said simply. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he was sucked back into the pokeball in red light but then was let out again in a blue light. The trainer smiled and tucked the master ball away. "You're free Mewtwo." He said. Mewtwo's eyes widened more but then they closed and the legendary clone gave a happy smile. Then he floated into the air and glanced back at the human who'd released him. 'Goodbye…Ivan' thought the clone to himself. Then he shot off in a flash of psychic energy leaving a smiling boy to watch him go. Then the smile grew malicious as the trainer pulled a radio from his pocket. He spoke into it.

"Clone 035 is released into the wild and the belief is correct that he believes he's the true Mewtwo." A chuckle came out of the radio.

"Excellent…son…come back to base." The trainer nodded to himself and released a pokemon, this one a pidgeot. He climbed onto it and flew off, back to his father and laughed.

"It's amazing how easy it is to use a mind device to show a psychic pokemon what it wants." Laughed the evil son of Giovanni as he flew off. 'How does that elekid know of Mewtwo? This could be a problem.' thought Ivan as he flew, the wind whistling through his raven hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is totally random. It popped into my head and I just wrote it out of boredom.


End file.
